sharkwarsbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Wars 7
Exualy the full name is SHARK WARS 7 MEGALO SHIVER sorry I forgot to add Megalo Shiver in. When the ghostfins find a bull shark called Atlas that is bigger that gray. Atlas takes them to the most powerful shiver in all the big blue Megalo Shiver. When Barkley goes back and tells gray Gray comes along luckely Megalo shiver are a good shiver and there leader Trigor tells them about the great fleet with 5,800 members In it and 2,400 of them are Megalodons. Then Trigre has to go to the Megalo Council with tiide trigers first, Whalleium 2nd and leader of the Whales troops marineas and Orc 7th and leader of the Orca fleet. Meanwhile Striiker, Velenka and other sharks find Seventh Shiver which was created after the destruction of Sixth Shiver and there friendly so they make a agreement but Seventh Shiver won't join RipTide United. Gray and Barkley met the Megalo Council and there talking about a rivaling shark called the Pacific Shiver that rivals there power. Orc tells Gray and Barkley about a legendary Snaeel a snake and eel spices that can walk on both water and land and his named is SaliMander Kaka. Gray and Barkley accidentally swam into the leader of seventh shiver Hammer who is nearly as big as Orc Gray say there from Megalo Shiver and Hammer says there friends. Hammer says that plans to rebuild First, Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth shiver and says that his shiver has 2,000 bulls and 60 mousausauars. Gray and Barkley say they met an ancient shark called Hammer but Triger says there friends and there line are SInge first, Emprey second, QuickStreak Third, Maka Fourth and Mous Fifth and they are not quitters when they have to go through hard times. Triger talks about plans that Pacific Shiver want to take over all of the Pacific Ocean and are helping Seventh Shiver build 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th shiver. Jaunt the leader of AuzyAuzy Shiver doesn't trust Seventh Shiver and Megalo Shiver after the meeting between Riptide and the mega shivers but Triger says there both good shivers and everyone is welcome in. Striiker quickly takes a liking of Triger or as other sharks call him the most powerful shark or Tiger Shark in the big blue. Triger said that he hated the seazersian but takes a liking to Gray. Sandy visits Megalo Shiver and Orc tells Gray and Barkley about Hokuu's brother Honkuu but tells them his not as powerful. Barkley runs into Jelly the most poisonus fish in the big blue and one of Gafins Henchmen. Striiker tells Megalo Shiver that they need to leave so that they need to protect there territory, Triger agrees and Riptide sets it's way back home. the back: when Gray and Barkley make Friends with the most powerful Shiver in all the big blue they think there okay but a powerful Shiver will still start talk... Pacific Shiver. EJ please make this a book please¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!